


Никуда не деться

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Столько раз Женя хотел, чтобы всё сложилось по-другому, но в жизни много такого, от чего никуда не деться.





	Никуда не деться

**Author's Note:**

> Бочка реализма с чайной ложкой мистики (или не мистики, кто знает?). Всем суржика за мой счёт.
> 
> Саундтреки:  
Мельница — Любовь во время зимы  
Пионерлагерь Пыльная Радуга — Волшебный цветок  
Animal ДжаZ — Любовь
> 
> Таинственный туннель:  
https://sun9-27.userapi.com/c856024/v856024673/fbd31/XJpEklqyFxE.jpg

1

Куличик не вытряхивается. Песок в ведёрке застрял. Трях-трях — никак.  
— Подожди, Жень. — Мамины большие руки мягко накрывают ладони, туктукают лопаткой по ведёрку. — Надо постучать.  
Хо-о-оп — мама поднимает ведёрко, и куличик под ним ровный.  
— Сам?  
Женя кивает.  
— Насыпать песка, перевернуть, тук-тук, хо-о-оп...  
Тепло. Вокруг, в песке, его игрушки — формочки-машинки, ведёрки, грабли.  
Хо-о-оп... Хо-о-оп...  
Внезапно — сверху громкий голос бабы Оли. Женя стискивает лопатку.  
— Тук-тук.  
— Жень, — зовёт мама.  
Взглядом — на маму, рядом баба Оля, за её жёлтую юбку держится мальчик. У него красная панамка.  
— Ромик, ну чего ты? — Баба Оля отцепляет пальчики. — Иди поиграй с Женькой.  
Сверху — смех. Баба Оля подталкивает мальчика в песочницу, он — плюх на попу. Хо-о-оп — Женя снимает ведёрко.  
— Насыпать, перевернуть, тук-тук, хо-о-оп!  
Женя хочет взять лопаточку, но на песке её нет — она у мальчика.  
— Моё! — Женя тянет руку.  
Мальчик мотает панамкой и — хлоп по куличику! По куличку Жени лопаткой Жени!  
В глазах щиплет.  
— Моё!  
Женя загребает песка и швыряет Ромке в лицо.

2

У Рекса пушистая коричневая шерсть. Рекса приятно обнимать. Женя бросается к нему с крыльца.  
— Рекс!  
Смеётся, тычется лицом в шею. Любимый Рекс. Жалко, он бабушки с дедом, а мама с папой не разрешают щенка заводить, кто с ним возиться будет, на кого его оставлять, когда уезжаем? Они не понимают, как Жене нужен щенок.  
— Я тебя отвяжу, — обещает Женя в собачье ухо. — И бабушка с дедом не узнают.  
Рекс сидит на цепи, чтобы огороды не топтал. Разве можно собаку — на цепь? На цепи Рексу грустно. Он так улыбается и хвостом мотает, когда Женя его тайком отвязывает — сам из ошейника вырвался, плохо затянули.  
Скрипит дверь дома.  
— Саш, ты куда? — кричит мама.  
— Сейчас! — слышится приглушённый голос папы.  
Женя чешет Рекса за ухом.  
— Жень, ты гулять? — спрашивает мама с крыльца.  
— Да.  
— К баб Оле тётя Катя с Ромкой приехали. Зайди за ним.  
— Ромка? — вскидывается Женя. Ромка какой-то... Заходи за ним, веди с собой...  
— Не помнишь?  
Женя качает головой.  
— Они редко приезжают. — Мама подхватывает косынку, до этого лежавшую на плечах. — Присмотри за ним, пожалуйста. Он тебя младше. — Мамины пальцы затягивают узелок сзади, скрывая светлые волосы.  
Вот ещё за малявкой следить!  
— Жень, — говорит мама, и голос у неё такой... ещё чуть-чуть — и станет неприятным, обидным.  
— Да, мам.  
В глубине дома хлопает дверь, грохочут папины шаги по полу веранды. И вот папа уже на крыльце — улыбается от уха до уха, в руках фотоаппарат.  
— Женьк, замри! — просит он.  
— Опять! — У мамы тот самый голос, но папа его не боится.  
Папа уже ближе подошёл, поднял фотик к лицу.  
— Обними Рекса, — просит.  
Женя крепче вцепляется в шерсть и улыбается под папино «Сы-ы-ыр».  
— Сонь, встань к Женьке, — просит папа маму.  
— Я переоделась, не надо снимать!  
А папа всё равно поворачивается к ней, говорит:  
— И такая ты красивая, — и мама, конечно, делает вид, что злится, но — улыбается, пока папа её щёлкает.  
— Мы на огороде будем. Далеко не ходите, — наказывает мама напоследок. — Зайди за Ромкой. И кофту накинь!  
— Да-да.  
Ещё чего — кофту! И так тепло!  
— Пока, Рекс!  
Женя пинает камешки и жёлуди по асфальту. Дом бабы Оли и деда Гриши совсем рядом. Калитка нараспашку. Визжат пока не кормленные свиньи, кукарекает белый петух. Женя взбегает по ступенькам на крыльцо, тянется к ручке. На веранде тепло и темно, пахнет сладко не поймёшь чем. Дверь в кухню открывается с чмоканьем.  
— Ктось? — спрашивает баба Оля, пока он не вошёл.  
За столом она, дед Гриша, какие-то тётя и дядя и маленький мальчик с белыми, как перья петуха, волосами.  
— Здрасте! — говорит Женя. — Я с ребятами гулять. Ромка пойдёт?  
Хоть бы не пустили!  
— Женька! — Тётя улыбается. — Пойдёшь, Ромка?  
Мальчик ничего не говорит, и тётя отвечает за него:  
— Пойдёт, конечно. Сейчас, только переоденется.  
Мальчик не смотрит на Женю, всё за мамину руку держится, пока она уводит его в комнату. Дядя отсыпает Жене из пакета конфет в подставленные руки. Там даже любимые шипучки!  
— Спасибо!  
Женя успевает съесть две, прежде чем Ромка выходит на кухню. В синей кофточке, цепляется за мамину юбку. Под шортами колготки — ну и малявка! Женю засмеют, если он с ним нянчиться будет!  
— Дотемна не гуляйте!  
— Не будем, — бормочет Ромка, идя вслед за Женей.  
Голос у него тихий, и сандалии он надевает долго, и следи за ним, а то чего доброго нажалуется маме, а она — Жениной, и всё пиши пропало.  
— Пошли. — Женя тянет Ромку за руку на улицу.  
— А куда мы?  
— На выгон. В «казаков» играть. Умеешь?  
Ромка кивает. Совсем он маленький какой-то, только голова большая.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
Ромка показывает растопыренную пятерню. И правда малявка.  
— А мне шесть.  
Ромка смотрит на него большими глазами и за руку держит крепко. Свалился на голову — так говорит бабушка.  
Конечно, никто не хочет Ромку в свою команду. У того глаза на мокром месте, и Жене приходится его с собой таскать по кустам, а то не спрячется ведь, всю игру запорет.  
Кристина убегает первой — её мама зовёт, коровы пришли, помогай. Её брат Максим тоже скоро уходит, а за ним Света — она вообще никогда допоздна не задерживается.  
— Домой пора. — Ромка дёргает Женю за футболку.  
— Какой домой!  
Подумаешь, темнеет. Вот малявка!  
— Играть неинтересно вчетвером. — Вася пинает траву.  
— С Максимом всегда интереснее, — говорит Лена.  
— Да Максим вообще псих! — шепчет Вася.  
— Почему? — так же тихо спрашивает Женя.  
Они с Ромкой подаются вперёд. Стоят теперь маленьким тесным кружком.  
— Мы играли колись, а он возьми и спрячься у туннеле!  
— Жуть! — восклицает Женя в восхищении.  
И как же Максиму нестрашно было? Туннель недалеко по дороге — она там идёт вниз, бежится по ней туда легко, обратно сложнее, а не бежать страшно: муравьи большущие под деревьями.  
— Там же столько муравьёв, — говорит Ромка. Не совсем он дурак, хоть это знает.  
— Да ладно муравьи-и-и! — тянет Лена. — Там плачеть ребёнок ночами и других детей к себе зовёть.  
— Глупости! — фыркает Женя.  
— А вот и нет, — говорит Вася уже громко, и от его голоса Женя с Ромкой вздрагивают.  
Вася-то старше. Ему лучше знать. Женя косит взглядом в сторону туннеля, но от выгона, где по утрам собирают коров, за деревьями его не видно. Потемнело как-то. Похолодало. Домой бы. А вдруг подумают, что боится?  
— Жень. — Ромка тянет его за футболку. — Домой хочу!  
— Надо малявку отвести, — вздыхает Женя и очень старается не улыбнуться.  
Домой они бегут. Ветер подталкивает в спины, скачет мурашками по коже.  
— Пока! — кричит Ромка, прежде чем свернуть к баб-Олиному дому.  
— Пока!  
Бабушка и дед ждут Женю на лавочке. Дед разводит руки в стороны, и Женя вбегает в его объятия.  
— Холодный! Чего не одевся?  
— Пошли в дом, — подхватывается бабушка. — Тёплого молока налью.  
Женя берёт бабушку за руку, и ему ничего больше не страшно.

3

Ромка три дня в деревне, и все три дня идёт дождь. Наконец хотя бы дали свет, и бабушка убрала керосиновую лампу. Да и дождик уже просто дождик, а не ливень, поваливший деревья на провода.  
Жаль, телефон ещё не починили и нельзя позвонить маме.  
Ромка приходит с утра — в большущей куртке, с зонтом, в резиновых сапогах. Женя на диване, а Ромка на одной из двух кроватей с железными спинками строят домики из подушек, покрывал и стульев, чтобы ходить потом друг к другу в гости. Женя отхватил себе, как всегда, лучший стул: у него не закреплена сидушка, её можно снимать — как дверь открывать. Ромке завидно, по лицу понятно. На обед, правда, этот стул приходится отдать бабушке — он с кухни.  
За окном льёт и льёт.  
Они лежат на диване, над ними — покрывало с оленями. Темно, жарко. Женя смеётся, потому что Ромка очень смешной. Глупые вопросы задаёт всякие, и можно ему лапшу на уши наматывать — он во всё верит. Женя как раз сказал ему, что девочки свои писи называют пейзажами. Ромка аж заикаться начал. Дурак!  
Вечером за ним приходит баба Оля, но Женя выторговывает им ещё полчасика — не ему же одному убираться. Уборка растягивается на час — они засиживаются в полуразобранных домиках, представляя, что их разрушило землетрясение. Потом прыгают с кровати на кровать, оттуда на стул, на диван, на печку — только не на пол!  
Когда за бабой Олей и Ромкой закрывается дверь, бабушка зовёт ужинать. Женя моет руки холодной водой, пока она гремит чугунами, доставая суп и картошку.  
Дед прислоняет палочку к серванту, садясь на место во главе стола. Бормочет радио.  
— Телефон не работает? — спрашивает Женя, засунув в рот первую ложку борща.  
— Коли я ем, я глух и нем, — напоминает дед.  
— Нет, солнышко, — качает головой бабушка. — Бери хлебушек.  
Женя берёт кусок. После ужина, когда бабушка сливает остатки с тарелок в ведро с помоями для свиней, Женя шуршит пакетом — Рекс тоже очень любит хлеб.  
— Я покормить! — кричит Женя уже с веранды.  
— Куртку надень! — окликает бабушка.  
Приходится вернуться, на ходу заталкивать руки в рукава. Хлеб крошится в ладонях.  
Свет фонаря серебряный. Шуршит дождь по капюшону, стучит по шиферу. Шлёп-шлёп — идёт Женя по траве.  
Рекс высовывает морду из будки.  
— Я тебе принёс. — Женя присаживается на корточки и протягивает хлеб на ладонях.  
Язык и зубы слизко проходятся по коже, Рекс жадно ест.  
В будке у него сухо, правда для двоих тесновато. Женя вжимает лицо в шерсть на тёплом боку.  
— Мама не звонит, а я так без неё скучаю, — шепчет он. — Очень скучаю. А бабушка говорит, она только к картошке приедет. Как мама не понимает, что мне без неё плохо? Но она-то приедет, а...  
Шерсть под лицом мокрая.  
Мама приедет, а папа нет. Папа под землёй, и Женя надеется, что он шпион и что он выберется оттуда — прокопает себе путь наверх. Уже полгода надеется.  
У-у-у — ноет в груди. И Жене еле удаётся это прекратить, но звук не стихает. Он слышен издали — то ли вой, то ли плач. Женя вцепляется в шерсть и понимает: Рекс настороженный.  
Из будки видно серебрящуюся траву, стену дома, лужу на дорожке к калитке. Видно, что дальше — тьма и ночь.  
— У-у-у...  
Женя дрожит, пока звук не стихает. Тогда он вылезает из будки, чмокает Рекса в морду.  
— Прости, — говорит, — не могу взять в дом. С тобой же ничего не случится? Ты же в своём домике...  
Женя бежит к двери, и сердце колотится в груди громко и быстро, пока он не задвигает щеколду.  
А на следующий день на небе ни облачка. Ромка снова пришлёпывает в резиновых сапогах, и Женя выпрашивает себе чьи-то старые, под них нужно надеть три пары носков, зато они высокие и в них можно в любую лужу!  
Бабушка не понимает, как хорошо бегать, вздымая тучи брызг, и, глупая, ругается, когда Женя приходит весь мокрый.

4

Ковёр под пальцами шершавый — Женя обводит узоры, слушая, как бабушка гремит посудой за стеной. Тепло, перина под ним прогнулась, он в ней как в ямке-домике. Так и лежал бы. Если бы писать не хотелось.  
Шурх — ведёт Женя по красному завитку. Шурх — по зелёному.  
Через кухню он потом несётся, и дверь на веранду не захлопывает, слышит, стоя на крыльце, бабушкино «Женя! Отходи к кустам!».  
Журчит струя.  
Хорошо-то как!  
А в следующий момент — мурашки от прохлады бегут по рукам, в спину дышит теплом из кухни.  
— Дальше отходи, — ещё раз просит бабушка, когда он захлопывает за собой дверь.  
— Ага. — Женя зевает.  
В печи гулко и треско полыхает. Бабушка склонилась над чугуном, хрустко режет картошку ломтиками.  
— Снедать будешь? Яйца ёсть и суп.  
— Я ещё посплю.  
— А молока? — Бабушка улыбается Жене.  
— Молока — можно.  
Оно тёплое, с пенкой. Женя обхватывает ладонями белую кружку с красным Георгием Победоносцем, папину.  
— Катя сянни приезжаеть с Ромкой. Бульбу завтра копать будуть.  
— Когда приезжают?  
В прошлом году Ромка так и не приехал. А Женя ждал и ждал — особенно в конце лета, когда из ребят кто разъехался, кто был занят.  
— К обеду должны. — Бабушка щедро солит картошку.  
Женя поначалу сидит на лавке, швыряется каштанами в огород соседки, не баб Оли — бабушка говорит, что у баб Тани недобрый глаз, ходить к ней нельзя. Женя понял, что она плохая — значит, издалека швыряться яблоками, картошкой и куриными какашками в лопухах точно можно и нужно.  
Ждать скучно. Солнце напекает макушку, чешется коленка — вчера укусил комар. Маета.  
Ромки нет и нет.  
Велосипед дребезжит, когда тащишь его через порог. Ловко запрыгнув, Женя катит мимо соседского дома. Туда-а-а, обра-а-атно, туда-а-а, обра-а-атно. Когда уже Ромка приедет?  
Синий баб-Олин дом снова мелькает сбоку — Женя крутит педали, доезжает до выгона — никого, рано ещё, на футбол вечером все собираются, — поворачивает. Колёса вертятся, набирают ход с горы, свет тёплого солнца режет на клочья листва — Женя въезжает в туннель. Бр-р, прохладно. Круть руль, колесо подскакивает на неровной дороге. И видны — вот же они, ползущие чёрные пятнышки — муравьи, давят их шины. Крупных, не таких, как в муравейниках в поле. Эти и сожрать могут — точно-точно. Папа говорил, а ещё Максим рассказывал, как чуть ногу не отгрызли дяде Коле, а дядя Коля и вправду хромает. Пешком тут вообще не хочется ходить, но нужно, если мама собирается в магазин. Одну её не отпустишь — купит не то мороженое!  
Сердце в груди бухает, пока ветки не редеют, открывая голубое небо, пока туннель не остаётся позади. А ещё обратно придётся...  
Нет, Женя, конечно, не боится. Подумаешь, муравьи! Подумаешь, ночами кто-то плачет. Да и не плачет вовсе — так Вася сказал, а Вася — тот ещё брехун. Совы в темноте ухают, собаки перегавкиваются, волки из лесу воют. А кому тут плакать-то? За деревьями дом давно заброшен — он еле виден, только провалившаяся, осевшая шиферная крыша, заколоченное досками окно. И совсем дом нестрашный — весь освещённый солнцем.  
Когда Женя возвращается, у соседского дома уже стоит зелёная «Ока». Рука у дяди Серёжи большая, шершавая, горячая — он протягивает её Жене. Потом тот придерживает велосипед за руль, смотря, как дядя Серёжа вытаскивает пакеты из багажника один за другим. Дядя Серёжа. Ромкин папа. Папа.  
Женя мотает головой — стряхивает что-то тёмное, грустное, что норовит залезть в голову.  
— Ромка приехал? — спрашивает он.  
— Ждёт тебя. — Дядя Серёжа улыбается, подняв голову.  
— Ро-о-ом! — кричит Женя.  
И вот уже видит: Ромка на крыльце, в штанах, футболке, светлый, довольный. Бежит.  
— Покатаемся? — предлагает Женя.  
У баб Оли только большой велосипед, Ромке на него не забраться. Он вроде подрос за два года, но всё равно мелкий. Тощий, шея как у курицы, которую бабушка уже отмочила в кипятке и ощипала, локоть разбит, на шее синяк. Недотёпа.  
— На багажнике? — таращит Ромка глаза.  
— Залезай!  
Свистит ветер в ушах. Столько всего произошло, столько игр было, с тех пор как они не виделись, столько друзей, школа, праздники, подарки!  
Жаль, приходится разойтись на обед — каждый к себе.  
— Не подавись, — смеётся дед. — Никуды не денется Ромка!  
— Они на неделю. — Мама промакивает салфеткой Женин подбородок — тот мотает головой, не маленький! — Всё успеется.  
Не прожевав последний кусок картошки, Женя выскакивает из-за стола.  
— А чаю? — доносится бабушкино вслед.  
— Потом! — кричит Женя.  
О стольком нужно поговорить, столько Ромке показать, ещё они решили строить шалаш, а ещё! ещё! ещё!  
А вечером на выгон. В низине трава невысокая, отец Максима и Кристины по весне сбил из досок ворота.  
— Чур Ромка с тобой в команде будет! — Лена смеётся. Она бессменно на воротах. Хоть девчонка, ей попробуй забей.  
Ромка худой, маленький, разве что юркий, но и это не помогает — играть толком не умеет, сплошное наказание. Смотрит на Женю, за ним хвостом носится. Женя отбирает у него мяч — толку-то! На воротах — и вовсе его жалко. Коленками по земле скользит — мяч всё равно внутрь пролетает. Наклоняется ловить, а мяч — в очко.  
— Жень, — бормочет потом Ромка с багажника, — ты сердишься?  
Педали крутятся под ногами уже не так легко, как днём. Тихо, только ветерок шуршит — Ромку отлично слышно. Дурак он, неприятно, конечно, но чего сердиться?  
— Чего? — так и спрашивает Женя.  
— Ну, что я только болтался под ногами, — ещё тише доносится сзади.  
Полвзгляда на Ромку — сжался весь, смотрит на сидушку, пальцами в неё вцепился. Руль — вбок.  
— А-а! — вырывается из Ромки.  
Женя хохочет, выравнивая велик.  
— Нормально, — говорит он. — В «козла» поиграем, натаскаю тебя — и никто нам не забьёт.  
Ромка тоже смеётся.

5

Женя уже взрослый мальчик — ему одиннадцать, первого сентября он пойдёт в пятый класс. Он занимается карате. Он ходит за хлебом, когда мама просит. Точно-точно — взрослый. А взрослые мальчики не плачут. Не должны плакать.  
Женя и не плачет — Женя ревёт.  
В машине душно, мама обнимает его. Мама взрослая, мама плакала дома, а сейчас уже нет. Она гладит Женю по голове, пока он вжимается лицом в её чёрную кофту. Машина еле едет. За рулём дядя Коля, рядом тётя Тамара, его жена, по правую руку от мамы баб Лена — она с соседней улицы.  
Бабушка — на возу, на еловых ветках, рядом с гробом.  
Рядом с дедом.  
Женя ревёт.  
Обмывали и одевали деда мама с бабушкой вчера за закрытыми дверями. Женя сбежал к Рексу, плакал ему в шерсть, обещал, что это — в последний раз. Он уже взрослый. Вечером заснуть не мог — всё казалось, дедушка встанет из гроба. И хотелось этого, и страшно было. Вдруг встал бы таким — холодным, бледным, с застывшим лицом?  
А сегодня — гроб, прощание, женский плач. Женя держался, держался, дер…  
Дед Миша идёт впереди с крестом, следом УАЗик с возом, дальше кто пешком, кто на машинах.  
Теперь и деда закопают. И его, как папу, больше не увидишь. Ни-ког-да.  
Женя ревёт. Течёт из носа, и, кажется, вдобавок сейчас стошнит.  
Не в машине, так на кладбище. Или на обратной дороге. А может, когда он будет сидеть на лавке во дворе. Длинные столы стоят буквой «п», уставленные едой — мама, бабушка, тётя Тамара и баб Оля готовили вчера.  
Женя рядом с мамой давится рисовой кашей с изюмом и четвертинкой блина.  
— Я Михалыча с колхоза помню...  
— Придёшь к Михалычу...  
— Помню, Сергей Михалыч...  
— Пусть земля будет пухом тебе, Серёжа.  
— Рыбки положить? — спрашивает мама.  
Какая рыбка, когда?..  
Женя мотает головой.  
Он выскальзывает из-за стола раньше взрослых. Максим и Кристина — за ним в сад. Отсчитывает кому-то года кукушка в лесу за огородом. Солнце напекает макушку. Со двора — гомон. Кристина уже у кустов смородины.  
— У нас не такая укусная. — Она набирает в горсть чёрных ягод.  
— Кристинка усё сожрёть, берегись! — предостерегает Максим.  
— Ах ты!  
Сыплются между пальцев ягоды, исчезают в траве — Кристина припускает за Максимом вокруг кустов, а тот не будь дураком — срывается с места раньше неё.  
— Да мне не жалко. — Женя пожимает плечами.  
— А бабе Мане? — кричит Максим.  
Кристина кидается резко в обратную сторону, Максим аж подпрыгивает, но ему уже не увернуться от пинка по жопе.  
Женя не ревёт — Женя смеётся. Только от этого смеха мутит почти так же, как и от слёз.

6

Простыни рвутся в небо, хлопают на ветру. Светлые тени легли на траву, пробивается сквозь листву яблонь тёплый, яркий свет. Гудит машинка, мама полощет бельё в тазах у бани. Руки у неё красные, сморщенные.  
— Я к Ромке, — говорит Женя.  
— Рюкзак собрал? — Мама поднимает голову, из-под платка выбились светлые волосы, она сдувает их — без толку.  
— Потом!  
Мамино «Про обед не забудь!» догоняет Женю уже у калитки.  
Ещё целый день до вечера, когда дядя Коля — кажется, он Жене четвероюродный брат — отвезёт их с мамой на вокзал. И снова поезд, варёные яйца, котлеты и огурцы, которые под стук колёс всегда вкуснее, чем дома. Зеленоватые простыни, долгие стоянки — во время них ворочайся не ворочайся не уснёшь. Метро, родной дом, двор. Все уже небось поприезжали: и Костя, и Толик, и Женя. Ещё два дня — и первое сентября.  
Женя несётся мимо кустов, мимо забора, через распахнутую, как всегда, калитку во двор, в дом бабы Оли и деда Гриши. Скрипят половицы.  
— Ромка! — зовёт Женя, войдя с веранды на кухню.  
— Я сейчас, — слышится из глубины дома.  
Из кухни дверь ведёт в коридор, из него две — в комнаты. Ромка шебаршит вещами в шкафу в маленькой, но Женя, конечно, идёт в зал — там, на сложенных стопкой старых дед-Гришиных чемоданах, на покрывале, кошка с котятами. Ромка — за ним, футболку надевает на ходу — мелькает тощий живот с большим синяком. И обо что успел шандарахнуться?  
— Большие уже, — говорит Женя.  
— А я их маленькими не видел. — Ромка вздыхает.  
Он приехал позавчера, не то что Женя — тот у бабушки с начала июня. И Рекса отвязывал тайком, и ездил на велике за ним кто быстрее, и к одинокой глухой Марусе ходил гладить её котов, и яблоки в саду у Грибовых таскал, и цыплят маленьких у бабушки ловил, и на котят бабы Оли ходил смотреть, и, как пшеницу молотили, видел, и в лес с ребятами мотался — Максим шину себе пробил, вместе делали, — и мяч гонял вечерами, и со скуки бабушкины книги листал.  
Женя зарывается пальцами в серую шёрстку.  
— Пошли? — Ромка стоит рядом, в лицо смотрит.  
— Пошли. — Женя распрямляется.  
Истошно стрекочут кузнечики, шуршит ветер травой. Жаркий асфальт под ногами. Они щурятся от солнца.  
— На поезд, да? — спрашивает Ромка — по голосу слышно, расстроился.  
— Ага.  
— Ни разу не ездил на поезде.  
Зато Ромка летал на самолёте — в этом году он был в Анапе, в деревню приехал уже загоревшим. Женина мама работала почти всё лето: привезла его, как школа кончилась, оставила, звонила по выходным и приехала только совсем недавно. Женя про море не заикался — понятно было, не светит, денег мало. Но неужели она не могла что-нибудь придумать? Хоть куда-нибудь в лагерь недалеко отправить! Вон Костик был, рассказывал: речка, игры, костры по вечерам. А Жене сиди в деревне три месяца, пухни от солнца и скуки, выискивай ребят, а они кто где. У Васи друзья со школы в пяти километрах — ту, что здесь была, закрыли в прошлом году, когда учеников стало меньше, чем учителей. Лена и Кристина вечно заняты: то сено, то прополка, то свои дела, свои девчачьи разговоры. Максим пасёт коров за деньги.  
— Поезд и поезд. — Женя пожимает плечами.  
На выгоне — красная кепка около слив. Прыг-прыгают кузнечики, в траве — пахучее разноцветье.  
— Вась! — кричит Женя.  
— Идите сюда!  
Вася на корточках, склонился над чем-то. Видно струйку дыма, а ближе — банку из-под кукурузы. Вася держит её на палочке, подставил другую руку под донышко — греет огоньком зажигалки.  
Они с Ромкой садятся рядом. И слышно: бьётся что-то, стучит по стенкам.  
— Кузнечиков жарю, — говорит Вася. — Вон як они мечутся.  
— И зачем?  
Вася отмахивается.  
— Просто! Хотя можно и попробовать — едять ведь китаёзы.  
— Фу-у! — кривится Женя.  
Вася хохочет. Огонёк мерцает, едва заметный, под банкой. Придумал тоже — кузнечиков жарить. Ладно яблоки, их есть можно, хоть они и мерзкие, а от кузнечиков никакого проку.  
— А вы куды? — спрашивает Вася.  
— На болото идём.  
— Лягушек ловить? Лягушек я пока не жарив.  
Женя фыркает, а Вася снова хохочет. Ромка молчит, только смотрит на банку, из которой доносится тихое тук-тук.  
— По подгородью идите, а то в туннеле, я слышав, плачуть…  
— Врёшь! — обрывает его Женя.  
— Отсохни у меня язык, если вру! И не просто плачуть — так прабабка моя надрывалась. Покойники там.  
— Или кто-то, кто прикидывается ими, — шепчет Ромка.  
— Вот, Ромыч дело кажет. — Вася кивает.  
В банке тихо.  
— Пошли, — просит Ромка.  
Они машут Васе, тот уже откинул банку и навострил глаза в траву за новыми кузнечиками.  
Женя еле догоняет Ромку — ишь как почесал, будто в туннель ему неймётся!  
— Может, ну его, это болото? — спрашивает Ромка, замедляясь, стоит выгону остаться позади, за поворотом.  
— Боишься? — Женя хлопает его по плечу. — Да брехня про покойников для малолеток!  
— А вдруг нет? — Ромка смотрит ему в лицо внимательно.  
— Ну а что нам покойники-то сделают? Они же мёртвые.  
Ромка хмурится. Видно, задумался.  
— А может, они знают, как звать?  
— Чего?  
— Знают, как заманить? — тише спрашивает Ромка. — Плачут, сулят, упрашивают…  
Волки это, не плач был ночью, когда вышел в туалет — бегом, быстро с крыльца. Не могли же там плакать папа и дед на два голоса, не могли перешёптываться невнятно. Темно было, беззвёздно, только чернели бабушкины георгины и рудбекии. Вот и мерещилось.  
Ползёт с потом мурашка по спине. Ветер всё, ветер.  
— Пошли по подгородью, — вздыхает Женя.  
И Ромка делается каким-то светлым от своей улыбки, настолько, что не хочется его трусом обзывать.  
Они сворачивают между слив на еле заметную, заросшую дорогу. Перелезть через палку — вот и все ворота на огород баб Лены, — а оттуда между садом и картошкой можно выйти в поле и идти, идти вдоль леса. Трава щекочет ноги. Стрекочут кузнечики. Вдали — домики. Пасётся конь в чьём-то саду, под яблоней. И не жарко ему с чёрной гривой? У Жени вон голова горяченная.  
— И зачем Вася с кузнечиками там? — спрашивает Ромка.  
— Делать нечего. — Женя пожимает плечами.  
— Но они же живые. Жалко их.  
Ромка весь такой маленький, смотрит под ноги, сшибает сандалиями фиолетовые цветочки, грустный, надо же, кузнечиков ему жалко. Ещё б червяков пожалел.  
— Им же больно, — выходит у Ромки ещё более скорбно.  
Его такого хочется обнять.  
— Сопли не разводи, — ворчит Женя и шагает быстрее.

7

В деревню, конечно, ехать пришлось. Но Жене удалось выцыганить месяц дома, ему уже четырнадцать, чего в деревне делать? Всё равно в июне почти никто не разъехался, и Толик был, и Женя, и Алина. С Алиной было как-то мутно: гуляли они вместе, куртку по вечерам Женя ей давал, до дома провожал, а дальше — ни шиша.  
Но теперь Алина осталась в Москве, а Женя отлежал своё на полке в плацкарте — с тех пор как умер папа, на купе они не тратились, — отъездил с любящим шансон таксистом, заткнув уши наушниками — плеер мама подарила на день рождения, — обнял бабушку — нежности телячьи, но ей ведь не запретишь, — наелся котлет с картошкой и малосольными огурцами и отоспался нормально на перине.  
После обеда можно и узнать, что изменилось за год, что он пропустил.  
— Ромка не собирается приезжать? — спрашивает Женя у бабушки. Он нашёл её во дворе. Хрусть-хрусть — она звонко трёт бураки для свиней.  
— Здесь уже. Приехали с Катей на тэй неделе.  
— Рано.  
— С работой у Вити штось не ладится, вот и не на юга поехали. Ромка-то рад, усё спрашивав, коли Женя приедеть.  
Женя так и расплывается в улыбке. Ромка ждал! Ромка здесь!  
— Воды принеси только, — просит бабушка.  
Женя несётся в дом за пустыми вёдрами, с ними — к колонке, потом — хоть бы не расплескать! — обратно.  
На будку Женя не смотрит — слишком она пустая. Рекс умер осенью, и новую собаку бабушка не завела.  
Ромка ждёт его на лавочке в розовых кустах у своего дома. Щурится, но в спортивках, несмотря на жару.  
— Ро-о-м! — кричит Женя, и Ромка подскакивает ему навстречу.  
Он будто мельче, но это просто Женя вытянулся.  
Раз-два — и уже можно гулять с ним, расспрашивать-рассказывать, будто виделись недавно, а ведь год прошёл. И столько случилось! Жене вон телефон купили — Sony Ericsson K750i. Ромке мама обещала отдать свою «моторолу», но пока всё никак, и вздыхает он с явной завистью.  
— Сейчас вот что покажу! — объявляет Женя, клацает джойстиком в поисках проигрывателя и нужной песни. Куда же без матерных частушек! Особенно когда Ромка аж краснеет — и смеётся, смеётся.  
Они идут по дороге дальше от выгона, к полям, к огромному лесу, асфальт сменяется утрамбованной землёй, и всё больше, больше травы под подошвами, воздух звенит голосами насекомых, пахнет цветами и сеном. По обочинам заброшенные дома, сады, потом — одинокие деревья, за которыми простилаются поля, на них будто кто-то побросал скрученные снопы.  
Впереди высоченный клён, руками не обхватишь. От ствола ветки расходятся во все стороны, образуют площадку, не низко, но и не то чтобы высоко. Женя, конечно, уже взрослый...  
— Пошли на дерево! — говорит он и шагает с дороги.  
Ромка бежит за ним, таращится в вышину, сомневается:  
— Заберёмся?  
— Да легко!  
Кора под пальцами шершавая, давно не лазал, а руки помнят — цепляются, подтягивают тело, — ноги ловко упираются в ствол. Дупло, другое, ветка, хоп! — и уже устроился на перепутье ветвей.  
— Давай! — подзадоривает Ромку.  
У того подошвы скользят, пальцы едва держатся, не видит, за что зацепиться, эх, Ромка! Наконец, он нашаривает сук, подтягивается — напрягаются мышцы, Ромка уже рядом, дышит тяжело, вытирает мокрые ладони о штаны. И смотрит по сторонам — сквозь листву едва брезжит голубущее небо, светло-зелёные поля, а из Ромки всё равно вырывается:  
— Вау!  
Женя улыбается.  
Места им хватает, разве что коленками толкаются, но это даже специально. Пихаешь Ромку, а он в ответ. Смешно!  
— Так хорошо, что ты приехал, — не отхохотавшись, признаётся Ромка.  
— Все занятые? — Женя понятливо кивает. Вечно у деревенских дела — родителям помогай, картошку поли, копай, собирай, никаких каникул!  
Ромка ковыряет дырку на футболке, внизу, смотрит туда сосредоточенно, улыбается вроде, но не смеётся. Кончились смешинки — все выхохотал.  
— Да нет, гуляем иногда, — говорит он.  
Ветер шуршит листьями.  
— Просто я... — Палец помещается в дырку целиком. — Они смеются. Вася как-то сказал про туннель, ну что он слышал плач, а я говорю, что да, плачут, а они давай ржать, смешно-то как — Ромка серьёзно!  
Не может никто плакать в туннеле, сказки это для малышни, страшилки.  
— Да пусть на фиг идут, — говорит Женя.  
Пусть Ромка верит, чего уж там. Женя не друг, что ли, чтобы с ним спорить?  
— Я же наконец маму уломал только на месяц меня к бабушке, а то скукота, и мы таскались весь июнь в новый дом, — рассказывает Женя. — Там аж двенадцать этажей, и мы...  
Женя говорит и говорит, а Ромка смотрит на него, пальцами больше футболку не теребит, и что бы такого сказать, чтобы он снова смешинок в рот набрал?  
Оказывается — как с Алиной смущался. Ромка спрашивает, сам тоже стесняется, но интересно ему, с девчонками вообще разговор не выходит у дурака. И Женя вгоняет его в краску всё больше: рассказывает, как одноклассницы отлынивают от физкультуры, потому что у них те самые дни, как подглядывали тайком за девчонками в раздевалке. Как сложно с Алиной — не знаешь, что ей нужно, о чём думает. С ней бы всякого хотелось, а она то ли не понимает этого и сама не хочет, то ли, наоборот, отлично понимает. Ромка в ответ аж заикается. П-правда? У всех… так? И как ну вообще… ну… девчонки?  
Под руками шершавая кора, солнце выискивает промежутки между листами в кроне, чтобы осветить Ромку, его улыбку, неровными пятнами порозовевшие щёки.  
— Ну что, полезли вниз? — предлагает Женя, когда истории заканчиваются.  
Ромка кивает.  
Нога на сук, другая — в дупло, вес перенести и — хоп! — спрыгнуть. Ай! Гудят ноги. Женя задирает голову, Ромка сидит на корточках в переплетении веток, смотрит вниз, вцепился в ветку.  
— Давай!  
Бочком Ромка опускает худую голень — подошва скользит по коре, и он поджимает ногу, косит из-за плеча.  
— Мне страшно, — говорит.  
Женя вздыхает. Тьфу ты ну ты. Как-то уже сползали с крыши весь вечер, забраться-то Ромка забрался, а обратно — страшно, высоко, мамочки, а ведь домой пора, что делать, Жень, Жень, помоги! Лучше уж сразу помочь.  
— Я тебя поймаю, прыгай! — Женя разводит руки в стороны.  
— Точно?  
— Точно.  
— Точно-точно?  
— Ещё одно слово — и спецом уроню.  
— Не уронишь, — бурчит Ромка, поворачиваясь лицом, скользит ногами на сук.  
— Давай!  
И Ромка прыгает. Хоп, шурх по коре подошвами — и он уже весь на Жене, аж воздух вышиб из лёгких. Женя еле удерживает его и себя, обнимает руками за пояс. Ромка маленький и тёплый, пахнет не поймёшь чем, сеном, что ли. И замирает на миг — из рук не рвётся. А Женя тоже не убирает ладони, дышит запахом сена.

8

— Шла я с маткой твоей. Сарахван у меня еще быв новый, тканый, — рассказывает бабушка.  
— Ага.  
Женя наклонился близко к зеркалу, щурится — прыщ на лбу вроде прошёл, помогло средство, которое мама купила.  
— А навстречу мне Татьяна, и она мне, значить, кажет, какая же дочка у меня красивая.  
— Ага.  
Над верхней губой редкие волосинки, брил уже, а толку никакого, растёт чёрт-те что.  
— На следующий же день у матки твоей жар страшный. Перепугалась я, а матка моя позвала бабку — была у нас на Заречье.  
— Ага.  
На подбородке покраснело, больно, тоже прыщ, что ли, выскочить норовит?  
— Она штось наговорила, водой святой сбрызнула. И назавтра твоя матка поправилась.  
Женя поворачивается к бабушке.  
— И что это было? — спрашивает.  
— Глаз у Татьяны недобрый. — Бабушка качает головой.  
Женя моргает раз, другой, чтобы не закатить глаза. Да разве может быть такое? А бабушка верит, и в приметы тоже, иконы у неё в каждой комнате в углу, накрытые рушниками. Пускай, чего с ней споры вести? Маленькая она, сухонькая, заметно, как постарела. Но настрой боевой — Женя за ней на огороде угнаться не может.  
— Я к Ромке, — говорит он.  
— Только не як у тэй раз, — наказывает бабушка. — Переволновалась я.  
Женя отмахивается. Ну подумаешь один раз до утра загулял! Они тогда все вместе: он, Ромка, Максим, Лена, Вася и Кристина — по деревне шатались, пили, костры жгли и рассказывали истории всякие. Женя чуть не поцеловался с Леной, мог ведь, с Алиной они уже не встречались. Но тут Ромка из-за кустов — шасть. Потом извинился, свалил, но уже не до того как-то стало.  
В этот раз у Жени кое-что, конечно, припасено, он пива в магазине купил — в соседнем селе, чтоб бабушке не доложили. Банки спрятал в кустах под баней, в холодке. А теперь в пакет их, пакет — на руль велика, дзынь-звяк — хоть бы бабушка не услышала!  
Ромка ждёт у калитки, залезает на багажник, ноги поднимает, он теперь с Женю ростом и не тощий, вытянулся, вырос за год, Женя как увидел неделю назад — глаза вытаращил, узнал, конечно, но ничего себе!  
— Взял, да? — перешепчивает Ромка свист ветра.  
— Конечно!  
Женя выпрямляется, крутит, крутит педали, вжух — летит велосипед по асфальту. Болтается, развевается толстовка. Вечер уже, солнце заходит за облаками, серым-серо. Лишь бы не дождь!  
Когда приехал, Ромка баб-Олин велик взял, у неё всё равно сил нет кататься, а у деда Гриши и подавно — он вообще только лежит в кровати, — но велик старым был, совсем колесо погнулось, ни у кого другого не нашлось, надо на базар съездить. А впрочем, можно и вдвоём на одном. Хорошо-то как — особенно разогнаться и с горочки, наклонившись, чтоб Ромку с багажника едва не сдувало и он жмурился до слёз и смеялся. Ничего, он Женю тоже по каким-нибудь кочкам в отместку прокатит обратно. Ромке палец в рот не клади!  
Облака на горизонте тёмно-фиолетовые, напоминают о солнце. Тихо. Окна домов горят вдалеке. Они слезают с велосипеда, садятся на лавочку у старого дома с заколоченными окнами. Пакет шуршит.  
— Подожди, — говорит Ромка, стоит Жене потянуться, чтобы открыть банку. — Ехали же, сейчас как потечёт.  
Не подумал!  
— Ага, — фыркает он, — буду потом объяснять бабушке, чего от меня пивом несёт.  
— Я однажды перед отцом за сигареты оправдывался. Надышали на меня.  
— И как?  
— Чуть по роже не получил. — Ромка усмехается. — Сбежал, мама с ним ругалась.  
Ромка рядом на лавке развалился, колено его касается Жениного. Лицо, волосы — светлым пятном, банку в руках вертит.  
— Я тоже курил как-то, но зассал, что мама узнает, — признаётся Женя. — Руки полчаса, блин, драил, зубы семь раз чистил.  
— Ругалась бы?  
— Ещё как!  
Ромка смеётся.  
— Моя тоже бы хай подняла. Ей надо, чтоб я примерно дома сидел. Заночевал у Лёхи как-то, она две недели нудела, что спать лучше дома, чего это меня тянет куда-то?  
— Моя только смотрит укоризненно и принюхивается, когда прихожу.  
А как бы вёл себя папа? Сам предложил бы пива — Женя, ты уже взрослый? Или бдел, чтобы не пил, не курил? Наверное, первое. Он про свою юность рассказывал столько: как дрался, чуть что, как по заброшенным домам лазил, как пробовал дедов самосад, как на шашлыки под водочку с друзьями ездил — хотя это уже в институте было.  
Пиво шипит, стоит его открыть, но почти не выползает пеной.  
— Ты послезавтра домой? — спрашивает Женя.  
— Ага.  
У Ромки прыщей нет, да и усов тоже, только волоски над губой — пятнадцать штук, светлых-светлых. Женя знает, ему не нужно это видеть.  
Поёт какая-то птица в лесу. Соловей, может, или кто по ночам не спит?  
— А мы картошку завтра только копать начнём. — Женя вздыхает. — Опять приеду утром первого и сразу на линейку.  
— А ты маме говорил, что поздно? — Ромка отпивает из банки совсем немного, он вообще пьёт как-то осторожно, неумело. Видимо, не зря — в прошлый раз тошнило именно Женю.  
— Говорил, но что толку? Она мне: бабушке надо помогать. Да знаю я, что надо! Но вот Толик, Женя — не помогают, у них бабушки сами на даче ковыряются, а я почему должен?  
— Несправедливо.  
— Очень. — Женя долго пьёт — хочет за раз допить всё.  
Ромка рядом тихий, только мягко барабанит пальцами по банке. Вздрагивает, стоит кустам зашуршать. Интересно, он всё так же верит во всякое?  
— Бу! — выдыхает Женя ему на ухо.  
Ромка, конечно, аж подскакивает. И пихает Женю в плечо, пока тот хохочет.  
— Рожу бы свою видел!  
— Да не видно ни черта!  
— И так понятно всё! — фыркает Женя. Что он не знает, какое лицо у Ромки, когда он пугается?  
— Да иди ты!  
Хорошо, что Женя взял по две банки: пол своей Ромка проливает. Руки-крюки. Длинные пальцы, квадратные костяшки, надгрызенные ногти. Ну и что, что этого не видно в темноте.

9

Ромка совсем такой же, как на фотографиях, только вытянулся ещё за год — это не было заметно на экране. От взгляда снизу вверх в животе у Жени теплеет, тяжелеет. Или не стоило поддаваться на бабушкины уговоры и соглашаться на добавку борща из печки. Женя пожимает протянутую руку.  
— Пошли погуляем? — спрашивает.  
Ромка кивает. В шортах, загорелый. Волосы будто ещё светлее стали. Ресницы и брови у него тонкие, выгоревшие, не присмотришься — не заметишь. Был с родителями на море две недели, выкладывал фотографии во «Вконтакте».  
Ромка написал ему в октябре.  
В сообщениях общаться совсем не так, как в деревне — не увидишься, не поторчишь нигде вместе. У Ромки есть друзья — руку протяни. Рядом с Женей Толик и Юля, которая перевелась в начале учебного года и оказалась своей в доску — пиво она очень уважает, дома у неё «Плейстейшн», на велике кататься любит. Дружить с ней даже проще, чем с Толиком. Тем более что Толик ушёл в колледж после девятого и дружбу с ним спасает только то, что живут они в одном подъезде.  
Ромка много сидит во «Вконтакте», забивает стену словами, шутками, музыкой, фильмами. Друзей у него три с лишним сотни, фотографии он выставляет пачками. Явно начал бриться, а ещё стрижётся модно — Женя с такими лохмами, закрывающими уши, видел не одного пацана. Ромка гулял с друзьями, Ромка готовился к экзаменам, Ромке исполнилось шестнадцать, и он хорошенько это дело справил.  
Как дела? Что делаешь?  
Норм. Собираюсь гулять. В КС договорился с пацанами. Сраные уроки. А ты?  
Норм. Иду гулять. Снова подсел на Варкрафт. Завтра опять пробник ЕГЭ.  
Иногда слово за слово они переписывались до утра. Женя урывал часа два дремоты, просыпался с перепачканными трусами, отходил потом половину уроков от невнятных мутных снов, а на остальных — зевал.  
Женя и сейчас зевает. Полночи провёл в сельском туалете, расположенном в саду — ловил интернет, чтобы порубиться в ролку. Лучше сигнал был только в полях. Женя, конечно, не трус, но мало ли, воют волки всякие.  
Жара стоит, духота. Ещё и воду отрубили, приходилось даже несколько раз в криницу ходить с вёдрами. Но это ничего. То ли дело картошка. Целый день вчера кверху жопой с мамой и бабушкой они ворочали сухую, твёрдую, как камень, землю. Дядя Коля захаживал, чтобы прогнать ещё борозд. Плуг лежал на траве, кобыла, дожидаясь, паслась под яблоней, хрустела, чавкала. Женя гладил её, когда удавалось отдохнуть — высыпав свою, мамину и бабушкину корзины в мешки. Ноги болели, руки, спина, уйти бы, но мама сказала: надо сегодня закончить.  
Ага, а назавтра таскай им корзины в погреб, пока перебирают, разделяя на мелкую на корм свиньям и курам, крупную, чтобы есть, и семенную. Ромка приехал с утра, но только после обеда Женя наконец вырывается с огорода. Вечером, правда, снова нужно туда, мама просила, но он надеется угулять куда подальше и сделать вид, что забыл.  
— Ну как море? — спрашивает Женя.  
— Круто! — Ромка улыбается.  
Он говорит много: о волнах, которых не боится, о том, как любит дрейфовать на спине, что на пляже удаётся забыть о возвращении в школу, как ходил на местную дискотеку, о вкусной кукурузе.  
— Бабушка наварит кийков, — говорит Женя, — тебя позовём, сожрёшь вместе с чугуном.  
— И углями закушу?  
— И пальцы оближешь.  
Ромка смеётся.  
Под ногами пыль. Лежат длинные тени от столбов, деревьев — по ним Женя и Ромка доходят до выгона.  
— Куда? — спрашивает Ромка.  
Женя пожимает плечами.  
— В туннель? — предлагает.  
— Я... — Ромка качает головой. — Давай лучше к лесу.  
Хочется спросить: ты боишься? Подначить, пихнуть плечом.  
— Давай.  
Женя вот боится. Только совсем не этого — есть вещи страшнее детских сказок, волчьего воя, муравьёв, которые проели брёвна в заброшенном доме и ползают рядом.  
— Я тут у бабушки спрашивал как-то, — говорит Ромка, когда они шагают по дороге прочь от туннеля, — весной — мы на Радуницу приезжали — про тот дом.  
— И что?  
— Там раньше семья жила. У женщины детей много было, и один родился мёртвым, а чего на кладбище-то нежившему, некрещённому. Так и закопала она его у дома.  
— Правда? — Женя щурится.  
Вид у Ромки серьёзный, не поймёшь: то ли верит в это, то ли страшилки научился рассказывать.  
— Точно тебе говорю.  
— Ну, даже если закопала...  
— Слышал про заложных покойников? — перебивает Ромка. — Игошами их называют, навями, потерчатами, даже кикиморами — не болотными, домашними. Они не могут перейти на тот свет, остаются здесь. Те, которых держит что-то, или кому ходу нет туда. Пьяницам, убитым, самоубийцам и некрещённым младенцам.  
— Хорошенькое у младенцев соседство. — Женя фыркает.  
— Они тоже неприкаянные души.  
— И что? Хочешь сказать, ребёнок этот здесь ночами плачет?  
— Может быть. — Ромка пожимает плечами — широкими, затянутыми в синюю футболку. — Не хочу проверять.  
Недавно Женя ходил через туннель, вечером дело было, солнце уже стало предзакатно ярким, насыщенным, пробивалось через ветки деревьев. И муравьёв было видно — еле заметные, редкие малюсенькие точечки. У страха глаза велики, а нужно всего лишь прищуриться — и всё окажется другим.  
— Пошли за яблоками, — предлагает Женя. Хоп — ногой на возвышающуюся обочину. Шуршит трава под ногами. А Ромка, как раньше, сразу следом за ним.  
— Как тут все? — спрашивает он, стоит пролезть в дыру в полусгнившей, покосившейся изгороди.  
— Лена в техникум уехала. Кристина — в институт. Максим женился. Вася в армии.  
— Ты тоже школу окончишь того и гляди.  
— Год всего остался.  
В саду — сеть теней от деревьев, сохнущих кривых сучьев, болезненно изогнутых стволов. Мерно стучит дятел. Солнца толком не видно, трава по колено, чуть поодаль зонтики борщевиков прут вверх — выше Жени, — только вытоптанная дорожка ведёт к самой большой яблоне. Сад заброшен, сколько Женя себя помнит.  
— А змей тут нет? — спрашивает Ромка.  
— Я как-то видел, дорогу мне переползла. Топай громче и не ссы.  
— Да я не боюсь, просто... — Ромка первым шагает по тропинке. Мелькают голые ноги, сначала кажется, гладкие, но присмотришься — растут тонкие, светлые волоски. Из-под задника левой кроссовки торчит край пластыря, белого, окрашивающего зелёнкой кожу.  
— Мне бабушка рассказывала, что раньше во время сенокоса иногда кого-нибудь кусали, — вспоминает Женя.  
— А что потом?  
— Заговаривали.  
— И всё?  
— Да, всё проходило.  
— Ты веришь? — спрашивает Ромка, наклонившись, шуршит в траве ладонью.  
— Не знаю. Я сам — не верю, но бабушка так сильно верит, что мне не по себе.  
— А я верю. — Ромка выпрямляется, в руке красное яблоко, он вытирает его о футболку.  
Хрустят ветки под ногами, дятел стучит, стучит. Женя находит крупное яблоко с красно-зелёными боками, подбитое, но ещё не загнившее. Рот заполняет суховатой сладостью.  
Ромка отплёвывается и зашвыривает своё подальше в траву.  
— Ты шего? — спрашивает Женя, не прожевав.  
— Кислое.  
— Моё попробуй. — Женя протягивает ему яблоко.  
Ромка кусает чуть-чуть.  
— И правда вкуснее, — улыбается он, возвращая его Жене.  
— Зелёного не бойся и покрупнее ищи, — советует тот.  
Яблоко тёплое от солнца, от Ромкиной руки. На боках следы зубов. Вот крупный и неровный — это Женя отхватил, а аккуратный маленький — Ромкин.  
Ромка наклонился, пытается под куцый куст смородины забраться, увидел там симпатичное. Женя снова смотрит на яблоко — и прижимается губами к маленькому следу укуса.  
Жене всё же приходится вернуться домой и таскать корзины в погреб. Мама только и успевает кричать: «Помедленнее, не споткнись!» — а бабушка приговаривать: «Ой ретуйте вы мене, сейчас шею свернёть!» Зато потом Женя вылетает пулей за калитку. И чуть не проносится мимо Ромки: тот сидит на корточках около дороги, в траве.  
Ёж у его ног фырчит, свернулся в клубок — только один любопытный глаз виднеется.  
— Сходишь за молоком? — Ромка вскидывает голову — руками обнял колени, таращит глаза.  
Банка холодная, чуть не выскальзывает из пальцев, но Женя перехватывает обеими руками — льёт в блюдце. Из комнаты надрывается телевизор — тише бабушка не услышит. Дзынькает банка по полке холодильника, чавкает, закрываясь, дверца.  
Ромка всё там же, наставил на ежа телефон. Всех троих ослепляет вспышка.  
— Не то, — вздыхает Ромка.  
Женя наклоняется, ставит блюдце около ежа, замирает. Стрекочут сверчки, жужжит фонарь около баб-Олиного дома. Ёж — ноль внимания.  
— Пошли, — говорит Женя. — При нас он не будет.  
Больше ежа они не видят ни в этот вечер, ни позже. Днями Женя занят — надо отнести картошку в погреб, натаскать воды, сгрести солому. В магазин по бабушкиным просьбам они ездят с Ромкой вместе на Женином велике. Тот скрипит, но — выдерживает. А вечерами самое то сидеть на лавке напротив дома, гулять по дорогам, залезть на крышу дома, на веранду — там полого. Под задницей волнами шифер. Всякий сор колет ладони.  
— Не хочу на учёбу, — шепчет Ромка.  
— Я тоже. — Женя говорит громче. Если узнает, бабушка, конечно, пистонов вставит, но у неё дремота под вечерний сериал.  
— Только ради друзей хожу.  
— А мои все свалили после девятого. С Юлькой болтаемся.  
— Она... — Ромка мнётся, — тебе нравится?  
Ну надо же, шестнадцать уже пацану, а он смущается, говоря о девчонках. Смешной.  
— Она крутая.  
Юля совсем не Алина. С Алиной он ходил под руку, носил её сумку, одалживал ей кофту. Алину он целовал, обнимал, руками — под одежду, по коже, она смеялась, прижималась, он фыркал ей на ухо, и было всё — неуклюже, неловко, приятно. Юля обнимает его при встрече и на прощание, сама носит свой тяжеленный рюкзак, однажды одолжила ему толстовку — та была просторной и на него в обтяжку, но налезла, — с Юлей он говорит. Чёрт знает, куда идти после школы, достали уроки, маме нужна помощь, но он так устал, полы мой, посуду драй, в магазин сходи, опять к бабушке едь помогай, и никакого отдыха, на «Плейстейшн» денег нет, ноутбук дешёвый, я понимаю, но обидно, она бы хоть интересовалась, что я, как я, а она придёт домой — и в телевизор, иногда спросит, как в школе, а мы, блин, в одной комнате живём, вспоминает, только когда претензии или надо что. Юля в ответ жалуется на уроки, на то, что мама советует поступать, куда выгодно, чтобы работа легко нашлась, а она хочет быть филологом, на подругу, которая вечно в претензии, что Юля стала мало внимания ей уделять, с тех пор как переехала на другой конец города, на отца, который не часто выпивает, но зато как выпьет — так в запой.  
Юля нравится Жене гораздо больше Алины. Но теперь и Женя знает гораздо больше о том, каким бывает «нравится».  
— И вы?.. — не заканчивает Ромка, косит на Женю глазами.  
— Ну я б тебе не рассказал, что ли, если бы мы трахались? — фыркает тот.  
Пахнет костром. Ромка весь вечер жёг картофельную ботву и сучья с иссохшего каштана. Дым стоял на всю округу, тёмный, едкий — ботва не до конца высохла после недавнего дождя. А теперь ни следа от дыма — только отголоски запаха. И видно небо. Чёрное, высокое, блестящее. Почти как мамино платье — то, которое она надевала на свадьбу папиного брата, они туда ходили втроём, Женя только платье помнит, вроде ещё он носился между столами с какими-то детьми, играл.  
— А у меня всё как-то… — Ромка пожимает плечами. — Даже если кто-то нравится, не знаю, что делать.  
Глаза у него тоже будто блестят. Ещё две звёздочки.  
— Да оно само складывается.  
— Наверное. Я вообще... часто не знаю, что делать. Очень боюсь налажать и что меня осудят. Понимаю, что ничего страшного не будет, но всё равно.  
Эх, Ромка-Ромка!  
— Даже если и осудят? Пойдёшь дальше, а они останутся, где были — в говне.  
Ромка улыбается.  
— Прямо в говне?  
— Ну а что? Если они по паре слов готовы судить, значит они так и так все из говна.  
Сбоку — хохот. Глаза щурятся, Женя смотрит, тоже улыбается — молодец, отсыпал ему смешинок, а то сидел, загонялся.  
— У меня отец такой, — признаётся Ромка. — Всё я делаю не так, и он... — Ромка качает головой.  
Но отец-то у Ромки есть, не то что у Жени. Сердце на миг тяжелеет. Но Ромке такого не скажешь, он вот снова сидит серьёзный, уставился в свои коленки, дыру в спортивках того и гляди прожжёт.  
— Даже стра-анно, — тянет Женя, — ты-то умный у идиота получился.  
Ромка вскидывается, сверкает своими звёздами. И у Жени тяжелеет гораздо ниже сердца, и он будет это представлять, обязательно будет — потом, не в деревне, дома, в душе. Не сможет не представлять.  
— Это я в маму, — улыбается Ромка.  
В день, когда он уезжает, Женя просыпается вскоре после рассвета. Мама храпит с другого дивана — у неё бывает, когда она неудачно ложится, — бабушка шумит посудой на кухне. Шурх — ведёт Женя по зелёному завитку на ковре. Почему время летит так быстро?  
Хр-р-р-хр. Хр-р-р-хр.  
— Ма-а-ам, — зовёт Женя и громче: — Ма-а-ам!  
Она подскакивает.  
— Что? — смотрит на него.  
— Ты храпишь.  
— А. — Мама берёт со стула часы, щурится. — Вставать пора. Не забудь про солому.  
Женя вздыхает.  
Ромка только встал, когда Женя заходит за ним. В доме тихо — разве что шепчет радио за закрытой дверью комнаты, где лежит дед Гриша. Все на огороде, в саду. Ромка жуёт конфеты с чаем — одну, вторую, пятую. Женя складывает из фантиков самолётики.  
— Куда пойдём? — спрашивает.  
— Куда угодно, только не в туннель.  
— Опять детский плач?  
Ромка пожимает плечами.  
— Пойдём по подгородью к болоту, — предлагает Женя. — Или на велике можно.  
— Давай.  
Женя сидит на диване, пока Ромка переодевается — мелькают голые бока, загорелая кожа, светлый пушок на руках, ногах.  
Ромка плюхается рядом. Смотрит в глаза.  
— Пошли?  
Сердце колотится о рёбра, стучит — Ромка, Ромка, Ромка. Женя подаётся к нему, к лицу. Раз — Ромка отшатывается. Расширенные глаза, застывшее лицо. Миг — страх — ох…  
— Пошли, — выдавливает улыбку Женя.  
— Я...  
Женя вскакивает и повторяет:  
— Пошли.  
И с чего он решил? И зачем вообще? Ему? Ромке? Зачем — когда Ромка уезжает. Дурак. Смешной Ромка — как же! Самый смешной тут сам Женя.  
Тремя часами — прогулкой до болота, болтовнёй о школе, компьютерных играх — позже Женя провожает взглядом зелёную «Оку», машет развернувшемуся на заднем сиденье Ромке. Вот и всё.  
Баба Оля трижды крестит удаляющуюся машину.  
— Вот и уехали. — Она вытирает глаза платком.  
— Приедут снова, — успокаивает её Женя.  
Солнце светит, взять бы велик и катить подальше, к соседнему селу, так, чтобы устать, вымотаться. Женя оглядывается на свой дом — и шагает по следу «Оки», а потом поворачивает. Над ним всё больше веток, целый купол, узоры из листьев. За туннелем снова яркое, яркое солнце. Печёт макушку. Вечером, когда не будет так жарко, ещё помогать таскать солому в сарай.  
Женя пинает кроссовками листья подорожника. Приложить бы его — чтобы не болело. Только вот к чему?

10

Баба Оля накладывает Жене на блюдце три куска шарлотки — тонкой, ярко-жёлтой.  
— В этом году не приедеть Ромка, — говорит она.  
Женя отхлёбывает чая из кружки.  
— Знаю, — отвечает.  
Ромка ему писал: лето проторчал дома с друзьями, думали в конце в деревню, но мама нашла горящий тур в Грецию почти на конец августа, после уже не до деревни.  
— Ромка казав, что вы связь держите.  
Как кончились экзамены, Женя пошёл работать в книжный. Стопки в руках, здравствуйте, подождите, пожалуйста, списания товара на три листа ищи-свищи, здравствуйте, да, я здесь работаю, здравствуйте, нет такой книги, подровнять ряд, другой, третий, двадцать пятый, здравствуйте, ничего не могу поделать с тем, что дорого, книги, книги.  
— Стараемся. — Женя откусывает от пирога — расползается по рту кисло-сладкое.  
— С сотовыми телехвонами это удобно, — говорит баба Оля. — Мне Света усё пытается объяснить про интернет, но поздно уже, мне ума и памяти не хватаеть.  
У неё трое детей. Тёть Света и дядя Андрей живут близко, приезжают помогать весной, летом, в гости заскакивают на выходных. Ромке с родителями из Воронежа на машине — шестьсот километров.  
— Вы ещё фору дадите молодёжи, — улыбается Женя.  
Баба Оля смеётся.  
Женя встретил её на улице. Привет, Женечка, совсем баб Олю забыв, а раньше усё ходив, у мене шарлотка, чайку давай попьём. Всё равно делать нечего — интернет ловит через пень колоду, картошку уже убрали в погреб, на велике по жаре не наездишься.  
— А ты у яком классе? — спрашивает баба Оля.  
— Закончил в этом году. — Женя приступает ко второму куску. — Поступил вот.  
— Куды?  
У маминой подруги сын учился в МАИ. Говорил, поступить на бюджет — реально. Женя пролистал специальности, выцепил, связанные с информатикой — винду переустанавливать умеет, с другом делали сайт про Варкрафт, держали, пока не надоело. Почему бы и нет? Платить мама не сможет, в армию не хочется.  
— Программистом буду, — говорит Женя.  
Баба Оля сербает чай. Звук громче радио, бурчащего с серванта. Раньше его тут не было — стояло в комнате деда Гриши.  
— Ромке через год поступать, ты уж ему расскажи, что да как.  
— Конечно. — Женя разбирается с последним куском в два укуса.  
Ромка и так отлично знает, что да как. Нацелился на медицинский — балдеет над биологией, корпит над химией. Не хочет оставаться в Воронеже, но пока не решился признаться в этом маме. Да и вдруг не поступит?  
— Еще кусочек?  
— Давайте, — соглашается Женя, но от куска с собой отказывается.  
— Гриша любив шарлотку, — баба Оля вздыхает, — а одна я не сдюжу.  
Дед Гриша умер в декабре. Женя узнал об этом от мамы — она каждый день разговаривает с бабушкой. Смотрел долго в экран ноутбука, в открытый диалог. Ромка написал сам. О том, что собирается на похороны, что вроде и ждал — дедушка уже долго болел, — но как обухом по темени. Позже рассказывал, что снег так и не выпал, только трава покрывалась инеем по утрам, что чуть не отморозил жопу в туалете, что лежал на печке как старый дед, грелся, что на похоронах не знал, плакать ли. Слёзы подступали, но не лились, и Ромка озирался: кто плачет? Уместно, что он нет? Уместно, если заплачет? Так и не решил, да и плача не вышло — разве что ресницы намокли.  
Женя обещает зайти доесть шарлотку завтра и выходит на улицу. Ветерок обдувает кожу. Горят по краям закрывающие солнце облака.  
В бабушкином дворе он — как раз когда она открывает дверь дома. Швыряет пригоршню яичной скорлупы — куры накидываются на неё, растаскивают, квохча.  
— За молоком сходишь? — спрашивает бабушка.  
— Конечно.  
Перья мягкие, так и просят погладить, но куры не дадутся, не то что мелкие цыплята. Бабушка выносит сумку с пустой трёхлитровой банкой и сторублёвую купюру. Идти недолго — корову держат молодые соседи. Калитка открыта, дверь нараспашку. Когда был тут впервые, Женя всё думал, что что-то да выдаст: здесь жила Татьяна, у которой недобрый глаз. Но дом как дом — сени, кухня, комната. Настя и Миша переехали сюда весной, вскоре после того как Татьяну забрала дочь в Калугу.  
— Ставь банку сюды. — Настя кивает на лавку.  
У неё загорелое хмурое лицо. Волосы под платком. Красная кофта, чёрная юбка. Толстые, мускулистые руки плюхают марлю на горлышко банки, подхватывают ведро и льют молоко.  
У-а-а — из комнаты доносится детский плач. Настя доливает до края и, махнув рукой Жене, скрывается за дверью. Деньги Женя оставляет на лавке.  
Через дорогу от дома кусты, когда-то там стоял дом, но давно развалился, Женя уже его не застал — только бабушкины рассказы слышал. Сумка оттягивает руку, Женя шагает по асфальту. Прыг-прыг — разлетаются из-под ног камешки. Вдруг слышится крик из кустов. Истошный, птичий вопль. Что там? Зацепилась птица? Или лиса её схватила? Собака?  
Птица надрывается. Ромка бы её пожалел — он всех жалеет. Ромка бы не стоял недвижно. Сучья бьют по рукам и лицу, трещат, ломаются, шелестят. Женя не сразу понимает, что крика не слышно. Только хлопают крылья — птица летит в небо.  
Ну и дурак Женя. Всё Ромка, Ромка… Мог же свет клином сойтись на ком-то другом — из друзей или подруг со школы, из одного двора! Мог, но, сволочь, не сошёлся.  
Дома бабушка снова процеживает молоко.  
— Пьяная? — спрашивает она.  
— Да нет вроде. — Женя пожимает плечами.  
— Миша вон ушёв к Грибовым, ругаются, бьются. Как напьются… — Она качает головой. — Скорей бы снова на заработки уехав. Молока налить?  
— Наливай.  
Вечером ложатся рано. И-и-и — скрипит сетка кровати, пока Женя ворочается с боку на бок. Скоро домой, на учёбу — только теперь в институт. С утра придётся ездить на метро, а в школу в соседнем дворе пешком можно было дойти. Люди будут новые вокруг, которые его знать не знают, лепи из себя что угодно. Только зачем?  
Это Ромка любитель. Из него иногда правду не вытащишь. Всё корчит из себя кого-то другого: бесстрашного, неволнующегося, неошибающегося. Удобнее ему шутки шутить, честно не признаваться. Лишь изредка прорывается искреннее между делом. Ты смотрел у этого чувака что-то? Я у него всё глянул, аж успокоился, а то с отцом посрался, вот это видео лучше всего. Не писал, потому что гуляли, у гаражей пиво пили, пока не напился, всё свалить хотел, на хрен эти люди, а потом нормально стало. Устаю с уроками, с дополнительным, но без них башка пустой будет и мысли всякие полезут.  
И-и-и — с боку на бок. Темно. То, бывает, луна освещает комнату, но нынче пасмурно. Мама на диване, бабушка сопит на другой кровати — вот-вот захрапят обе.  
В последние дни Ромка пишет мало. Он на отдыхе, вайфай только в отеле, мама его на пляж, на экскурсии вытаскивает. Познакомился там с Колей — тот тоже с родителями на отдых прилетел, чуть младше вроде, из Москвы. Отдыхают, тайком от родителей пиво пьют.  
Вот говно.  
Шр-р-р — доносится из-за кровати. Женя не выдыхает. Шр-р-р — скребёт маленькими лапками крыса обои в углу. Шр-р-р — кажется, выползет оттуда, и вверх по одеялу, по Жене. Или не крыса это? Какая-нибудь фигня неведомая. Домовой или кикимора домашняя — Ромка в таких верит. Признавался, дома у бабушки шебаршили, сны потом снились, будто душил кто-то. Ромка оставлял молоко в блюдце, хлеб под печкой — и спал потом как младенец.  
Шр-р-р — так близко, под головой где-то, у пола. Шр-р-р… Женя вскакивает — скрипят пружины. Одеяло — в сторону. И поссыт заодно.  
На улице тихо. От прохлады мурашки по коже. Небо бугристое от облаков. Женя приспускает трусы, берёт в руку — журчит струя. Убрать потом надо поскорее, а то отмёрзнет — и отвалится, как в анекдоте.  
Интернет — E, но Женя упрямо ждёт, когда загрузится фотография, которую прислал Ромка. Он на пляже, под ногами мелкая галька. Загоревший, волосы — белым пятном. Улыбается. Не худой, не мускулистый, не толстый — обычный парень. На груди волосков не видно, двумя коричневыми точками выделяются соски, ямкой — пупок, чернеют плавки-шорты в обтяжку. Складок не видно даже, не поймёшь ни черта — как всегда на Ромкиных фотках с отдыха. Плавки и плавки, под ними и так ясно что. И подобного «ясно» в интернете гугли не хочу. А член Жени дёргается. А Женя хочет узнать.  
В последний раз он видел Ромку голым, когда они оба ещё в школу не пошли. Мамы тогда взяли их в баню. Ходили мимо — только ноги видно было и мохнатые треугольники в паху, — пока Женя с Ромкой сидели в соседних корытах и пытались выдавить в воду как можно больше шампуня «Дракоша».  
Женя закрывает фотографию. Ещё и сообщение есть.  
«Нажрались с Колей и двумя девчонками. Родаки вроде не запалили. Круто. Вообще круто — развалины всякие древние, море, пляж, а я все равно хочу к тебе в деревню».  
Ну и дурак Ромка. У него море, пиво, отдых. Как тут хотеть в деревню, где дела по хозяйству, скучные послеобеденные часы, рабочий загар на руках, холке, лице? Какое тут «к тебе», когда он отодвинулся год назад?  
Но Ромка-Ромка-Ромка — стучит, как и раньше, сердце. И Женя вторит ему по экрану пальцами, отбивая: «Я тоже по тебе скучаю».

11

Спина ноет, печёт голову, хотя кепку надел — старую, дедову, с маленьким козырьком. Женя переступает с ноги на ногу, продвигаясь дальше по борозде. Рукой хватается за длинный побег американки. Со скрипом, шелестом скользит он между пальцев, оставляя в горсти листья.  
— Да ё-моё! — выплёвывает Женя, берётся за побег ближе к корню. Нет уж, так просто он не сдастся!  
Мама и бабушка, обе в платках, чуть поодаль — продвинулись уже вперёд, пока выдирали траву.  
Рокочет мотор вдалеке, ближе, ближе, прежде чем стихнуть совсем рядом. Мама распрямляется, кричит:  
— Катя с Ромкой приехали. Пойдёшь?  
Женя поднимает голову, качает ею. А работать мама с бабушкой будут, пока он гуляет?  
— Доделаем — и пойду.  
Мама снова наклоняется — мощным, медленным движением, оставаясь на прямых ногах. Женя чуть не роняет кепку, опуская голову.  
— До края дойдём, и хватить, — говорит бабушка. — За пуней на завтра оставим. Клопот.  
Впереди каливья картошки, побуревшие к концу августа, начавшие сохнуть, с изъеденными колорадскими жуками желтоватыми листьями. И жуки эти — яркие оранжевые тельца — виднеются то там, то тут. Бабушка давит их галошей, скинув на землю. Женя оставляет сидеть.  
Пальцы обхватывают одуванчик, р-раз — вытягивают длиннющий корень. Обхватывают ещё, ещё, ноги несут вперёд, скорее, скорее, тут Ромка!  
Переписки были километры, но не виделись полгода, с тех пор как на зимних праздниках Женя на три дня сорвался к Ромке в гости. Холодно было, морозно, но что дома делать? С утра до вечера гуляли — Ромка показывал любимые места, — сидели в дешёвых кафе, болтались в торговом центре, хохоча, как два кретина, над рожами манекенов.  
Гремит шток под ладонью, льётся вода из умывальника. Женя уже вытирает руки, когда мама выходит с огорода.  
— Доволен, что Ромка приехал?  
Она опирается одной рукой о стену свинарника, чтобы наклониться, снять галошу, вытряхнуть землю из неё.  
— Конечно!  
Женя рассказывал маме про переписку с Ромкой, про Юлю, про Антона и Кирилла из института. Сам не понял, когда они стали говорить за столом или перед телевизором. Она жаловалась на коллег, делилась планами, спрашивала: и что он? как там у Юли? нормальные ребята? Говорила: да оставайся на ночь, только предупреди и пей в меру. Говорила: и что тебя останавливает? Хочешь — езжай.  
Деньги на поездку к Ромке Женя накопил сам. Часть заработка в книжном — брал часы вечерами и по выходным — тратил на дорогу в институт и пожрать, спустил много на ноут — мама тогда и то половину подкинула, — но кое-что осталось.  
Бабушка выходит во двор, моет руки. Сгорбившаяся, лицо от морщин какое-то маленькое, сухое. Безрукавка на кофте, под юбкой чулки, шерстяные носки торчат из галош.  
— Утомився? — спрашивает она, присаживаясь на лавку.  
— Нормально, — отмахивается Женя и, подхватив пустые вёдра, идёт к колонке за водой. Ещё чуть — и можно к Ромке!  
Тот уже успел переодеться в спортивки и, судя по довольной роже, исполнить мечту — навернуть картошки со сметаной и выпить сырое яйцо. Он подхватывается с лавки, улыбается, Женя в двух шагах, и губы, кажется, аж болят от ширины улыбки.  
— Привет, — говорит Женя.  
— Привет. — Ромка оглядывается.  
Женя тоже, между ними — заминка, полшага, протянутая в конце концов Женина рука. Ромка пожимает её крепко, смотрит в глаза.  
Писали они друг другу о разном. Об учёбе, друзьях, я поругался с отцом, мама сказала, чтоб я его не бесил, а кто кого бесит ещё, а мне мама всё гардероб норовит сменить, считает, что как бомж одеваюсь, а мне тут комплименты одна подруга отвешивает, не уверен, что по-дружески, мне Алиса из группы намекает почти в лоб, она клёвая, но я не хочу.  
Женя вроде даже не думал о том лете, о своём порыве, об отшатнувшемся Ромке. Может, не понял? Может, лишнее? Вон как им хорошо даётся дружба! А всякое сопливое… ну разве оно сильное, если без взаимности тухнет?  
Может, лучше б оказалось слабым пшиком.  
Не думать об этом стало сложнее в поездку, когда Ромка был рядом — бок о бок. С глазами сверкающими, улыбкой, светлыми волосами — желтее снега, — смуглый, будто загар так и не слез толком.  
— Куда пойдём? — спрашивает Женя.  
— Да чёрт знает.  
Длинные тени деревьев лежат под ногами. Свет солнца маслено-жёлтый.  
— Надолго? — спрашивает Женя.  
— На три дня, больше — никак. — Ромка вздыхает. — Отцу на работу.  
— А я как всегда.  
— На картошку, да?  
— А кому ещё работать? Я не в восторге, но что поделать? Не помогу — мама с бабушкой вдвоём начнут тягать. Не дело это.  
— Но кому столько нужно?  
— Это другой вопрос. — Женя усмехается. — Бабушка привыкла, что без труда не жизнь, не умеет отдыхать и о нас тоже с мамой не думает. Но разве её исправишь? Пусть уж, всё равно с каждым годом меньше сажает.  
— Хоть это хорошо.  
Из-за поворота уже виден выгон — заросший кустарником и травой. Женя и Ромка проходят мимо, сворачивают.  
Ромка рядом! Ромка! Ромка! — так и бьётся в груди, в горле, в мыслях, пульсирует в венах, в мышцах. Сграбастать бы Ромку в объятия!  
Вдалеке тарахтит трактор, чуть ближе, на одном из огородов, два голоса переругиваются матом. Небо слоистое на горизонте, жёлто-оранжевое — его видно в просвет между кустами, за огородом дяди Коли. Они идут дальше.  
В тот раз, зимой, было похоже. Столько слов в переписке, но лично — пока разогнались, попривыкли, зато потом говорили и говорили, смеялись.  
Вокруг кусты, впереди темнеет туннель. Да твою мать, тр-р-тр-р — издалека. Ромка замедляется, останавливается, берёт Женю за руку, и — глаза в глаза, наконец-то! Руками его можно, нужно обхватить, лбом ко лбу, губами в губы — дышать, целоваться, смеяться, не чему-то, просто.  
Решился Ромка на третий день, от этого обидно было — так поздно, столько возможностей урвать прикосновения, поцелуи в глухих переулках было упущено. Женя в первый момент не понял, что происходит. Ромка как раз показал ему место в лесу, у реки, где гуляет иногда с друзьями, пошутил про маньяков, они смеялись, аж скулы болели, и вот на губах уже тепло, влажно, шуршит под пальцами Ромкин пуховик, сердце стучит — Ромка! Ромка! Ромка! Дождалось, дотерпелось.  
В ушах шумит — ничего кроме тока крови, ни трактора, ни людей. Лишь Ромка — горячий, близкий, крепко обнимающий.  
— Я боялся немного, — говорит он потом, — что всё уже как-то увяло.  
— Нам что, по семьдесят, чтоб было вяло? — фыркает Женя.  
Ромка хохочет. Из Жени облегчение тоже вырывается смехом.  
В переписке они мало об этом говорили. Но подспудно оно было рядом — в нежелании встречаться с кем-то ещё, в сообщениях, составляющих весь день: с первого «С добрым утром» до последнего «Спокойной ночи» с редкими «Хочу увидеться», «Я дрочил, думая о тебе», «Вспомнил, как мы сосались».  
Они шагают было вперёд, но Ромка замирает.  
— Что? — Женя хмурится, оглядывается. — Туннель? Ром, да чего там такого?  
— А вдруг? Я слышал всякое, слышал плач.  
— Может, накрутил себе. — Женя пожимает плечами. — Давай проверим.  
Он шагает с дороги, ногой — на траву. Дом на пригорке — чернота за криво заколоченными окнами, осевшая крыша, посеревшие брёвна.  
— Жень, подожди! — просит Ромка не криком — громким шёпотом.  
Раз — Женя уже чувствует его руку, Ромка обхватил цепко ладонь, идёт за ним.  
Трещат ветки кустарников, под ногами — шуршащие коричневые листья. Тени шевелятся. Ладонь у Ромки потная.  
— Пошли отсюда, — просит он. — Давай…  
— Да что тут может быть?  
И-и-и — скрипит что-то. Дверь на петлях или ветка. Ромкины пальцы сжимаются. Больно. Женя гладит его большой палец.  
И тут — у-у-у. Тихое, еле слышное, откуда-то из-за дома, из зарослей молодых клёнов, из разрушенных сараев.  
— Жень, — шепчет Ромка.  
У-у-у — тянется на одной ноте, и кажется, вот-вот разберёшь в этой ноте слова.  
Женя разворачивается, подталкивает Ромку.  
— Пошли! — говорит, руку сжимает сильнее.  
У-у-у — затихает только у выгона. Женя отпускает Ромкину ладонь. Тот тут же крестится, плюёт через левое плечо. Морозец скользит по коже, бугрит её мурашками. Женя ловит Ромкин взгляд и тоже крестится.  
— Что это было? — спрашивает Ромка.  
— Может, собака? Или ветер в трубе?  
— А чего тогда сбежал?  
Женя качает головой.  
По пути к домам они всё сталкиваются ладонями. Ромка молчит, серьёзный. Не стоило идти туда. Не из-за того, что там какая-то нечисть. Есть объяснение у этого звука — накрученные нервы, зверьё и какой-нибудь закон физики. Но не стоило — только Ромку расстроил. Дурак.  
Ужинать они расходятся по домам. Женя гоняет по рту сладкую, жирную рисовую кашу.  
— Я с Серёжей говорила. — Мама добавляет в творог сметаны, мешает. — Он нас с бабушкой на базар отвезёт. Поедешь с нами?  
Женя вскидывает голову. Базар в городе — полчаса ходу в одну сторону, там ещё будут выбирать, покупать, и всё это время дом пуст, и всё это время…  
— Да нет, мне ничего не надо.  
— Может, пряников яких? — Бабушка пробует творог.  
— Какие пряники, когда есть картошка, — фыркает Женя.  
Мама с бабушкой смеются.  
Зачерпнуть ложку каши с горкой — в рот, зачерпнуть — в рот, поскрести по миске — в рот. Дожёвывая, Женя встаёт из-за стола.  
— А творог? — спрашивает бабушка.  
— Я наелся.  
— Хоть бы раз нормально поснедав.  
— Больше не лезет, — кается Женя, накидывая толстовку.  
В доме бабы Оли горят все окна. Прогибается, скрипнув, под ногой крыльцо. Дребезжат вёдра на лавке, пока Женя идёт по веранде. Открывает дверь — слышатся голоса, звяканье стаканов, окружает запах сала.  
— Садись, — говорит дядя Серёжа. — Нальём тебе.  
Женя не успевает придумать, как аккуратнее отказаться, а Ромка быстро запихивает в рот полпомидорины целиком и, не прожевав, подхватывается.  
— Пошли, — говорит, подталкивая Женю обратно к двери.  
Вслед доносится тёть-Катино «Про баню не забудь!».  
— Не забуду! — Ромка захлопывает дверь, отрезая их от гомона, от жирного запаха — только масляный его остаток будто забился в носоглотку.  
— Бабушка баню истопила, — говорит он, надевая кроссовки. — Так что ненадолго, а то ей жарко, она всё нараспашку оставляет, и после неё мыться холодно.  
— Ладно. — Женя спускается с крыльца вслед за ним, по дорожке к калитке идёт уже рядом.  
Сумрачно, шуршит ветерок деревьями. У-ху, у-ху — глухо доносится из леса.  
— Я лису как-то видел, — вспоминает Женя.  
— Ничего себе! — Ромка сверкает глазами, повернув голову к Жене. — И что она?  
— Сбежала. Мелкая такая, хвост по-летнему куцый. У бабушки цыплят половину потаскала, засранка.  
Ромка смеётся. Женя прикрывает глаза, и ничего нет на миг — только сердце колотится в такт смеху.  
— Мама сказала, дядь Серёжа отвезёт их завтра на базар, — говорит Женя.  
Смех стихает, Ромка сбивается с шага.  
— Придёшь? — Женя смотрит на него. Тень падает? Или покраснел? Ромка ничего не отвечает — только берёт Женю за руку.  
С утра кукарекает петух, свет за окном бледный, приглушённый облаками. Хлопает дверца шкафа, стоящего в кухне, сбоку от печи. Клацают застёжки бабушкиной сумки. Звякают вёдра. Мама чертыхается. Гудит едва слышно мотор с улицы, и — всё затихает.  
Женя ворочается на перине, трётся о простыни, пытаясь сбросить нетерпение, предвкушение. Без толку. И-и-и — Женя слезает со скрипящей кровати. Лишь бы Ромка не проспал!  
Но хмарь с улицы сбила с толку, не так уж рано. Да и Ромка встал вовремя: через двадцать минут он уже на пороге. Женя только и успел, что почистить зубы, нагреть в чайнике воды и наскоро сполоснуться в холодной бане. Думал позавтракать, но от вида масла, колбасы, каши мутило.  
— Привет, — говорит Ромка, закрывая за собой дверь. И крючок накладывает, краснея невнятными пятнами.  
— Привет. Хочешь есть?  
— Кусок в горло не лезет, — признаётся Ромка, скидывает кроссовки, надетые на босу ногу.  
В футболке, джинсах. Причёсанный.  
Женя захлопывает дверцу холодильника и идёт за Ромкой в комнату. Тот — плюх на перину.  
— Блин, давно на перине не валялся, — смеётся он. — Иди сюда.  
— Скрипеть будет.  
— А не плевать? — Ромка протягивает руку, и Женя переплетает пальцы, нависает над ним.  
— Плевать, — говорит уже в Ромкин рот и целует.  
И-и-и — скрипят пружины, кровать прогибается. Ромка лезет холодными пальцами под Женину футболку, гладит по рёбрам.  
Перина вокруг. Замрёшь — тихо. Только дыхание слышно и дробный стук собственного сердца или, может, Ромкиного.  
Ромка стягивает с Жени футболку — воздух холодит спину. Рот у Ромки мягкий, со вкусом зубной пасты, знакомый до миндалин. Женя лижет губы, подбородок, шею, руками комкает его футболку, гладит живот, никак не подцепляется пуговица на джинсах, ну, ну, звяк, наконец-то. Знать бы всего Ромку, как его рот!  
— Я… — Ромка шепчет, — кое-что взял… Надеялся. — Он смеётся. — В кармане.  
Там действительно презерватив и маленький пакетик-пробник смазки.  
— С места в карьер? — вскидывает брови Женя.  
Ромка раскрасневшийся, волосы разметались — желтее подушки с цветочками. Глаза у него полуприкрытые, яркие.  
— А что, есть время на разгон? — фыркает он.  
И Жене кажется, будь у них не два дня, всё равно бы не смог с раскачиванием, не сразу. Только трогать, целовать и лишь медленно. Не гладить лихорадочно, целовать куда придётся, запоминая всё: кривой шрам от аппендицита, бугристую отметину на бедре, три мелкие родинки на животе, тонкие, светлые волоски по всему телу — темнее и гуще только в паху, — щетину под мышками. Сильную хватку Ромкиных рук, его тихие вздохи, крепко прижимающиеся губы, советы, что да как.  
— Я гуглил!  
— А я пробовал!  
— В жопу нет, лей больше смазки.  
Женя смеётся и выдавливает на пальцы всё до конца.  
Ромка зажатый, извиняющийся, просящий, руки у него порывистые, суетливые — то там, то тут. Прикосновения его тепло ложатся на кожу, дыхание опаляет, он внутри — чистый жар.  
Вдох — Женя в нём, глаза в глаза, навис, в мышцах — напряжённость. Миг застывший, яркий миг, яркий мир. Вы-ыдох — Женя скользит из, падает на один локоть, губами тычется в губы. Шлёп-шлёп по коже — быстро, сбивчиво. Ах, ох, давай, слабее, шлёп, вот так, ох, шлёп, Жень, ох, нормально? Давай, шлёп, ох, ай, не прекращай, шлёп, шлёп, шлёп…  
Ох — громко. Женя на Ромке, подбородок Ромки на Женином плече, рука на своём члене. Мазками кулак скользит по Жениной коже до мокрого, тёплого. Женя поворачивает голову и целует Ромку в скулу.  
Вокруг всё проступает постепенно. Сбитые холмы перины, влажная — красней теперь перед мамой — простыня, тяжёлый запах, другая кровать, диван, побелённая печка, телевизор на столе, цветы на подоконниках, икона в углу, розы на обоях. Тик-такают часы, на улице лают собаки.  
Они вытираются Жениным полотенцем, Женя скидывает простыню — сама перина чистая. Шурх — ложится на неё одеяло. Плюх — Ромка снова развалился.  
— Хорошо-о-о! — тянет он.  
Женя натужно распахивает скрипящие окна и валится к нему. Ромка с ним в перине-домике, под боком головой на плече устроился, улыбкой мажет по руке.  
Глаза слипаются. Но скоро все вернутся. Ярче проступает всё вокруг. Мама, бабушка, Ромкины родители, деревня, дом, куда возвращаться.  
Ромка тоже вернётся домой с родителями. Чтобы потом собрать чемоданы, сумки и впервые поехать в Москву. Он поступил во Второй мед.  
— К учёбе готов? — спрашивает Женя.  
— Нашёл о чём поболтать. — Ромка закатывает глаза. — Меня мама уже достала: будет сложно — возвращайся, устроим тебя в ВГМУ.  
— А ты?  
— Да не в жизнь! Лучше сдохну, чем вернусь.  
Ромка трётся носом о Женино плечо. Сердце щемит.  
— Вчера у туннеля… — говорит Ромка тише, замолкает, чтобы начать с другого: — Я раньше часто ходил туда, когда был тут один. И мне всё казалось, кто-то нашёптывает мне мысли на ухо. Такие они были — как не мои. Простой выход — или он, или я. И...  
Тик-так, тик-так. Пахнет им самим и Ромкой — потом, спермой, телами.  
— Я тебе иногда завидовал, — шепчет Ромка. — Тому, что это твой отец умер, а мой — жив.  
Скручивает от этого внутренности возмущением, болью — да как?..  
— Знаю, дерьмово звучит, но, Жень, — частит Ромка, — он меня бил. Чуть что не так — уроки не доучил, тройку отхватил, забыл помыть посуду, не то сказал. И что я мог сделать?  
Тик-так.  
— Это потом уже — старше стал. Просто сваливал из дома, отпор давал, в ответ как долбану, бывало, он и меньше лезть стал, а тогда…  
Ромка в руках — мышцы, метр девяносто роста, большой, взрослый. Не мелкий пацан с синяками на ногах, на животе. Женя напрягается, Ромку к себе — ближе. И как он мог — видеть и не понимать?  
— Ром…  
— Что я мог сделать? — повторяет Ромка. — Вот мне и казалось, там, у дома, что мне нашепчивают выход: удави его, сбеги, сбросся в болото. Но мысли — как не мои. И так складно ребята говорили про покойников — плачут ночами, зовут. А если нет своих покойников, так, может, зовёт такой же мальчик. А может…  
— Ты сам, — договаривает Женя еле слышно.  
Тик-так. Ромка не отвечает.  
— Прости.  
— Забей. — Ромка качает головой, его волосы скользят по Жениному плечу. — Ты не знал, а мне стрёмно было говорить, слабаком показаться, да и что бы изменило? Ничего. А теперь я наконец свалю. Маму только жалко. Нет, её он не бьёт, но тоже за фиг он ей? Я пытался говорить, а она: да чего ты понимаешь!  
В голове — пустота, попробуй наскреби слова. Чёрт, ну что же сказать? Что?  
— Зато теперь будешь подальше от них, — говорит Женя.  
— И поближе к тебе? — Ромка поднимает взгляд, задирает подбородок.  
— И это тоже.  
Женя прижимается губами к Ромкиной улыбке.  
В горле ком. Быть слабым не плохо, плохо — что есть поводы для этого. Сердце не только стучит, ноет протяжно. Ро-о-омка.

12

Таксист останавливает машину у синего забора.  
— Тысяча? — уточняет мама, сидящая на переднем сиденье.  
— Да, по-старому.  
Женя выбирается из машины первым, закидывает рюкзак на плечо, достаёт из багажника мамин чемодан — совсем лёгкий, это обратно она наберёт помидоров, яблок, варенья и ещё бог знает чего.  
Бабушка встречает на пороге дома. Женя наклоняется, чтобы обнять её крепко-крепко, мазнуть губами около уха в ответ на её поцелуй в щёку.  
— А вот и мы, — говорит мама, тоже обнимая бабушку.  
На кухне уже картошка, котлеты, варёные яйца, огурцы с помидорами.  
— Поснедайте, — говорит бабушка, доставая из серванта Женину кружку с Георгием Победоносцем. — Як доехали?  
— Душно было. — Мама садится на стул, плечи опускаются, устала. — Женька залез себе наверх и дрых без задних ног.  
Зато в предыдущую ночь Женя спал всего ничего. Но не говорить же об этом маме, а то спросит почему и придётся юлить.  
— А чего Ромку с собой не взяли? — спрашивает бабушка.  
— Он с родителями договорился, что тут пересечётся попозже. — Женя накладывает себе в тарелку разварившей картошки, котлет.  
— Як вам живётся? Квартира нормальная?  
— Да я говорил уже. — Женя закатывает глаза. — Вдвоём пополам хорошую можно снять, и не стесняем никого. Всем по комнате, а то чего мы с мамой в однушке.  
— Дорого, — вздыхает бабушка.  
— Ничего, тянем.  
— Ох, мам, если б отдыхала от этого лоботряса, так он же раз в две недели как штык! Проведать, как же — поесть! И с собой как ему не дать?  
— И правильно, а то усякие дошираки есть будуть.  
Женя качает головой, рот занят кислым, хрустким солёным огурцом. Ромка, тот вообще-то даже готовить любит, пусть и времени не так много на это остаётся с его учёбой и подработками — репетиторством, написанием рефератов. И успевает ведь, уже третьекурсник, подумывает стать хирургом. Женя тоже подумывает — как бы избежать армии через два года магистратуры.  
Мама накладывает себе картошки. Бабушка напоминает, что надо зерно просушить и в сарай перенести, убрать из погреба оставшуюся прошлогоднюю картошку, рассказывает, как долго ждали комбайн, кто из соседей свою уже вскопал, а кто когда собирается. Тепло, светит ярко лампочка. В печке трещит огонь, ждут рядом, на загнете, чугуны. Пахнет котлетами, домом.  
Пока заваривается чай, Женя выходит на улицу. Хлоп — за ним дверь. Под окнами георгины, астры. Солнце пока за облаками, но в другой стороне небо голубое. Пальцы вытягивают из кармана смартфон.  
Ту-у-у — тянутся гудки в трубке. Кудкудахчет проходящая мимо курица.  
— А-а-о-о. — Ромка вызёвывает «Алло».  
На лице Жени улыбка.  
— Я приехал, — говорит он. — Жду тебя.


End file.
